The School Life of Arizawa Minato
by KokoroNoYami
Summary: Arizawa Minato has just arrived from Italy, and he is getting a scholarship from Hakuo Academy. What will happen to him in his new school?


My first fanfic, it's maybe not a fanfic, cuz it's original, but at least it's a fic... I made it after I read Hayate the Combat Butler, so maybe I'm inspired by that manga... Well, enjoy your reading!

Prologue

'I'll try my best in this school year.' That's what Arizawa Minato is thinking right now. He is a transfer student from Italy and now he's in front of his new class, the 10-F class of Hakuo gakuen. He's waiting for the teacher to call him in.

"Well, guys, we've got a new transfer student. His name is Arizawa Minato and he's from Italy." There's a sudden commotion upon the word Italy. A girl said "Italy? Then this guy must be handsome." Another girl reply "Wow… I wonder what kind of guy he is." The teacher then clears her throat and said," Well, Arizawa-san, come in."

The door opens and a boy with feminine look comes in. He has long, black hair and large sea-blue eyes. If one only looks into his face, maybe he looked like a girl. Suddenly there are groans of discontent from some of the girls, but there are also giggles of excitement from the other girls. The boys stay calm and composed. Maybe they'll only care if the new student's a girl.

"Okay Arizawa-san, please tell about yourself." The teacher said.

"Thank you, sensei."Arizawa, now in front of the class, try to make a confident smile and start talking" My name's Arizawa Minato. I'm Japanese, but I lived in Italy for 12 years. I hope to be good friends with you all. Thank you." He closed it with a little bow to his classmates.

"Okay then, Arizawa- san. You can sit besides Amemiya-san." The teacher said that while pointing to a vacant seat besides a girl on the middle of the class.

Chapter 1- Hakuo Gakuen and its Student Council

Minato's POV

"Mind if I sit beside you?" I said with the best smile I can form right now. "No." The girl replied shortly. "I'm sitting now then." So, I took a seat there. "I hope we can become good friends, Amemiya-san." I said cheerfully. She doesn't say anything. I guess she's a reserved person. Oh well. What can I do with it anyway?

"I'm sorry, but she's not very talkative."Someone said from behind me. I looked behind and I see a cheery looking girl with blue-ish shoulder length hair and auburn eyes. "Hi! My name's Oomine Tohko. It's nice to meet you, Arizawa-san." She said hastily. "Nice to meet you too, Oomine-san." I said while smiling. "Don't need to be so formal. Just call me Tohko or maybe Tohko-chan, if you like. Oops, sensei's coming." She said with a super cheery smile. "Yeah, you're right, Tohko-chan."

The time passed by as we studied the lessons. The bell rings 3 times, marks that now's time for lunch. I don't bring anything to eat so I decided to go to the school canteen. I bought some noodles in the canteen. It would be boring to eat it here, so I decided to go to the rooftop. The weather's warm and it looks like it won't rain, so I sit on the floor and start eating. Not long after I started eating, the door opened and I saw Amemiya-san and Tohko-chan come in.

"Hey, Minato-kun! So you eat here too, huh? What a coincidence." Tohko-chan still said it cheerily. "Eh? Yeah. That's really a coincidence, Tohko-chan. Oh yeah, I've been wondering, what clubs are there in this school?"

"Mmmm… There's a lot of it, you know, just like archery club, chess club, kendo club, and many more. But you should join the student council, in case you want to be near Hikari-chan?" What did she mean? "Who's Hikari-chan?" I ask confusedly. Touko-chan looks as confused as me and she point a finger to the person besides her. "Eeh! So what do you mean with me and Amemiya-san?" So her name is Amemiya Hikari. Hey? Is she blushing?

Tohko looks satisfied to see my flustered face. "Hey, why are you two blushing anyways? I don't suggest anything dangerous, do I?" Now she uses an innocent smile. I've just realized too that Amemiya-san doesn't speak this whole time. "Um… Tohko, can you go with me please?" Amemiya-san spoke, much to my surprise. A devious smile forms on her face. She looks very scary now. "Sorry! I'm really sorry Hikari-chan! Please forgive me!" Is it just me or is Tohko really afraid of Amemiya-san? "If that so, then I want the usual ice cream. Don't forget the chocolate too!" Amemiya-san looked pretty ruthless now, her crimson eyes now only focusing to Touko-chan alone. "Anything you say, Hikari-sama!"It looked like Tohko really is scared.

The bell rings again and we must come back to our classroom. The Lesson's math and it's quite difficult. "Arizawa-san, please answer question number 2." The teacher exclaimed. Geez… the question's difficult but I'll try answering anyway."It's 2, right?" I answer it unsure of my answer. "That's true. Good job, Arizawa-san." Eh, so it's right? I don't expect it to be right. "You need more than that to win Hikari-chan's heart" Tohko suddenly whisper to me. "Eh? What do you mean with that?" I whisper back to her. "That's nothing. That's nothing at all."What did she mean?

The bell rings 5 times, means today's school is over. "Hey, Minato-kun, wanna take a brief tour of this academy?" Tohko asked. Well, I don't really have plans today, so I might as well accept them. "Okay, that'll be nice. Thanks, Tohko-chan." I smiled. "No worries. After all it's my duty as a good class rep and the student council president." She looks thrilled. But wait a second… "Eeh!? So you're the student council president?" It's rather unbelievable anyway that such a carefree person can be the student council president. "What's with that 'Eeh'? Don't you believe me? Fine! Come with me! We're going to the student council room." She then takes my hand and drags me all the way to a mansion next to our school building.

"Welcome to the student council room!" Eh? Why would someone use a mansion as a student council room? And who built this mansion in this school anyway? "Hey, Minato-kun, let's go inside. Come on, no need to be shy." Tohko releases my hand and I reluctantly come in behind Tohko. Once I'm inside, I feel a strange atmosphere. The main room's look like something a 10 years kid would have. Well, that's no surprise, looking at the committee leader.

A boy came out from one of the rooms and upon seeing us, he said," Hi, leader. Who is that?" So she really is the committee leader. "He's Arizawa Minato, the new transfer student. I'm taking him for a tour around our academy." That boy smiled and he enters another room. "So you really are the student council president? That's cool." I notice that she blush a bit. "Thanks, Minato-kun. Okay then, let's resume the tour."

"With that, we've seen half of the school." She said cheerily. We've been walking and seeing things in this academy for almost 2 hours and she actually says that we've only looking into about the half of the school. Just how huge this place actually is? "Hey, Minato-kun, do you feel tired? Let's rest for a bit." She looks a little bit jaded. "Um… I don't feel that tired though. Let's just continue." She now looks a little bit amused. "You're really a restless boy, huh? But anyway, I'm tired so let's just rest there." She then points to a spot under the tree. "Let's rest there, ok?"

"Hey, Minato-kun… I'm sorry about the earlier." She suddenly said while playing with her hair. There's a trace of embarrassment in her voice. "Sorry about what?" I asked confusedly. "About you and Hikari-chan stuff that I said earlier, sorry." I become more confused now. "But I'm not angry or even bothered about that. Geez… do I look angry?" She looks relieved.

"Yeah, same here. But I don't think that you'll say sorry though." It's Amemiya-san's voice. "Hikari-chan? How long have you been there? Are you stalking us?" Tohko said to the girl that's standing behind her. "Of course not! I've just finished with the student council business, and I need to give you those files, so I look for you and I accidentally found you here."

"Thanks for your work, Hikari-chan. Ah, I haven't told you about Hikari-chan's position, have I? She's the student council vice president. She works damn hard every day, I told you." So they are the president and vice president of the student council. "And this certain student council president works less than her subordinates…" Must be a difficult job working with Tohko-chan. "Anyway, I'm heading home now. Bye" Then Amemiya-san walks away. "So, shall we continue the tour, Minato-kun?" "Oh… Ok then."

And so we walked around the school for another 2 hours. "And this is the underground prison. Well, that concludes the tour." Why this school has an underground prison in the first place anyway? "Hey, Minato-kun, I hope that you're not too surprised with the zoo, or maybe the underground military base, or that kind of places in our academy." Seriously, why would this school have all those places built on the school ground anyway? "But everyone has to be surprised with that, right?" She smiles as she says, "Is that true? No wonder you still don't have any girlfriend. Anyways, I'm beat so let's go home." What did she just say? "Why do you know that I still don't have a girlfriend?" She smiles, now wider, "So that's true… I've got something good now…" She tricked me? Suddenly she bursts into laughter. I can't help but to laugh too. What is this nice feeling? It's warm even though this place's cool.

We then walk together to the school gate. Tohko looks into my face twice or maybe thrice as if something's troubling her, and then she said, "You know, with that cute face of yours, I bet you can have a boyfriend." I try to make an exasperated face upon hearing that, but what's formed is a smile. "Well, I bet that you actually have a boyfriend, Tohko-chan." She blush a little as she say, "No, not yet. But do you want to be my boyfriend?" Now's my turn to blush. What's with this sudden confession? "But… But… What are you talking about… Eh… Why are you talking like this?" She suddenly put a satisfied look in her face as she says, "Tricked you! You're pretty gullible, you know?" I try to make a witty comeback, but I can't think of any. Luckily the school gate is now in sight, so I could escape from this feeling of embarrassment.

"See you tomorrow!" She said as she part ways with me. Now that I'm alone, I suddenly feel very tired. I walk home, unable to think of anything besides of my bed.At least today is over. I wonder what tomorrow brings…

End of Chapter 1

Well, that's it. Bored? Happy? Well, if you want to, please review... Thanks


End file.
